magistreamnpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Naga
You happen to encounter a Naga, who then later becomes your Ally, during a quest. 'The Foreign Scroll Spoilers' The sky is darkening rapidly, and you are still deep in the Jungle of Raza. This is farther than you have ever explored before, and you know yourself to be in trouble. Any first year knows better than to be caught here after sunset, the time when unknown creatures come out. It is too late to turn back now, so you decide to face the night high in a tree, with your companion helping to keep an eye out. You resolve not to sleep, and stay alert, but as hours pass you begin to see lights. You blink hard, but the growing flames do not vanish, and you realize this is no dream. Fearfully, you gaze under the branch you're resting on, your jaw dropping over at what you see. A line of nagas are making their way through the undergrowth, strong tails easily propelling them forward. They stop at your tree, and you freeze, certain they know you are there. Breathlessly you wait, not daring to move, until the trail of nagas move away again, back to wherever they came from. You sigh and lean back, considering it a close call, when you hear a chilling sound; a deafening roar. You know this to be a hunting cry of a wild panther, and you draw closer to the tree, hoping it has not spotted you. As you watch, however, you see it is not you that the large cat has spotted, but a straggler. A young naga has fallen back from the others, and even now is frozen in fear. With a loud shout to distract the panther from its would-be prey, you leap from a branch and meet the forest floor. The large cat turns towards you, only half-invisible at this proximity. You wonder at its beauty for a brief second, one of your hands seeking a suitable weapon. The powerful cat opens its mouth to roar again, exposing long lines of sharp teeth that make you cringe. Its yellow eyes meet yours, full of rage, and you brace yourself for the attack. The telvian panther gathers its back legs under itself, readying to pounce. Every line of its body is tense muscle, and you feel for a moment as if you are some strange mouse, caught in a game you do not understand. With only a flick of a tail as a warning, the big cat launches itself. At the last possible second, you flick your hand out in a quick spell, fingers splayed. You murmur a few words under your breath and produce a pinch of powder from a leather bag. Fireballs appear from nowhere, leaping from your palms to shoot into the ground before the panther. An acrid smell rises as the large cat's paw bursts into flame, and in seconds the panther has fled, shrill screams piercing the night. You turn to the young naga, who is uninjured but shaken. --- Cautiously, you approach the young naga who was but a minute before in mortal danger. You know very little of these beings, and hope your actions have not caused more trouble. Behind the youth, the other snake people are standing, silent. With more than a little fear, you approach the young naga with the appropriate peace token, a manticore egg held out reverently with both hands. The snake-child slithers forward, a smile creasing his blue face. You try to suppress your surprise as he takes the egg from you and speaks in your native tongue; “I thank you, friend, for this gift. I will return to your lands as an ally, and once more take up our ancient alliance.” Shocked, you stumble for words, trying to regain your composure. It appears your journey was beneficial for all magi, and it would not do for you to make a mess of it now. “I... share your wishes for alliance,” you say slowly, trying to sound as if you know the proper words. “My fellow magi will be filled with happiness when you arrive home with me.” Category:Quest NPC